A Little Bath Fun
by eveningstar1996
Summary: After a long day of guarding Lissa, Rose decides to relax and take a bath. What happens when Dimitri decides to join her? RATED M. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Academy.

**Warning: M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

A Little Bath Fun

I groaned as I dragged myself in the door to the little condo I shared with Dimitri at Court. Today had been really tiring (not that it wasn't exhausting every day to guard the Moroi queen but still). Lissa had had to stay late at Lehigh to work on a paper for her English class. As a result, it was sunset ("sunrise" for us, since we ran on the nocturnal schedule) when we'd left. She was planning to get some sleep because she would have to head a Council meeting in about ten hours.

A band of seven Strigoi had jumped our group of six guardians as we'd left. It had led to a quiet but intense battle off-campus. Two guardians ringed Lissa to protect her from the Strigoi, while the rest of us killed Strigoi left and right. One lunged for Lissa and her two guardians, but I'd blocked her and staked her before she could reach Lissa.

I sighed as I unlocked the door. Lissa was my best friend -not to mention the Moroi queen- so of course I didn't mind protecting her. We'd been best friends since we were five, after all. I was just _really_ tired from the constant guarding and inconsistent schedules. She went to classes three days a week at Lehigh, so I guessed I was lucky that we didn't leave Court every day. Still, looking for Moroi dissidents within Court was tiring in a way different than looking out for Strigoi.

I pushed open the door and was about to close it when someone stepped in behind me and wrapped their arms around me.

I smiled and turned to face Dimitri. His dark brown eyes looked at me with love and affection as he kissed my forehead. "Welcome home, Roza."

"Didn't you just walk in the door, Comrade?" I teased as he shut the door with one hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Yes, but only five seconds after you, so I can still say, 'Welcome home,'" he retorted as he began rummaging through the fridge. "Sit down, and I'll start cooking dinner."

"What's on the menu, Chef?" I quipped as I took a seat. I'd gotten better at cooking after he taught me, but I still couldn't cook as well as he did. When he'd tried to teach me just to fry an egg, I'd set off the alarm.

"You'll see," he said with a smile as he pulled out some pans. "I'm going to experiment with something new tonight. Hopefully I won't set off the alarm."

I scoffed. "Like you're going to set off the alarm, and stop reminding me about the time I set it off!"

He had a very smug look on his face as he bustled around the kitchen. "As if I could forget."

"Don't make me find an apron and force you to wear it," I threatened. He probably wouldn't look too bad in one, since he looks good in everything.

Dimitri looked absolutely horrified, which was really funny considering he could kill a Strigoi without showing any mercy. "Don't you dare make me wear an apron. But it's not like you have one."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll take a bath later."

When I came back, dinner was deep-fried ravioli. It tasted amazing, like everything Dimitri cooked always did. Dinner was very quiet, since we were both tired from our long day of guarding our charges, but that wasn't unusual. I ate two whole plates and felt very full.

I sighed and got up from the table. "I'm going to take a bath now."

Dimitri nodded and started clearing the dishes.

* * *

I turned on the tap for the bath and the water started gushing from the taps. The bathtub was a bit small, but it could fit two if they squeezed in, and was shaped somewhat like a shell, with shelves to put shampoo and body wash.

I wanted to take a very long bath to relax tonight, so I decided to put some candles in strategic places around the bathroom to enhance my relaxation mood. I poured in some bubble bath to make the water and bubbles smell extra good. When the tub was full, I stripped off my dirty clothes and slipped into the bath.

I sighed as the hot water swirled around me. The sweet scents of the candles and bubble bath went a long way to soothe me from the long day, and I closed my eyes.

My eyes flew open when the door opened a few minutes later, and I turned around to see Dimitri without his shirt on.

My breathing got a little faster. How was it that even after living with him for close to five months I was still awestruck by hot he was without his shirt on?

"Mind if I join you, Roza?" Dimitri asked tauntingly, his Russian accent becoming a little thicker.

"If you think you can fit, Comrade," I said, my voice a little breathless.

With a slightly smug look on his face, he slipped off his jeans and boxers. I couldn't stop looking at him. He then slid into the tub and wrapped his arms around me. I shivered a little, despite the hot water.

We'd showered together before – which had led to sex, on a few occasions – but taking a bath together seemed more intimate and romantic. I was suddenly very glad that he had decided to get into the bath with me, and that I'd chosen to take a bath tonight in the first place. _Things could get very hot between us_, I thought, my breath getting faster.

"Would you like me to wash you?" he asked, his voice sounding incredibly sexy as he whispered into my ear.

"Only if you behave yourself," I said, snuggling against his chest.

He laughed, and the sound was warm as molten chocolate, wrapping itself around me. "Oh? What if I don't want to behave?"

"Then you're in big trouble," I said, feeling a little breathless as he moved his hand to my lower back.

"Like I'd be in any trouble," he said, reaching for a bottle of lavender body wash and smoothing it over his hands. He rubbed the body wash over my shoulders, down my chest, and all the way down to my waist. "Maybe I should get a little naughty…"

"How do you plan to be naughty?" I challenged, turning around to face him.

With a wicked look in his dark eyes, Dimitri moved his hands – still covered in lavender body wash – and placed them over my breasts. I gasped as he started massaging them and pressed myself closer. "Dimitri," I whispered.

"Do you want more naughty things?" he whispered, moving his hands to the area in between my breasts and rubbing gently. I moaned a little as his hand brushed over my breasts and he leaned forward to tug on my earlobe with his mouth.

It was really hard to think, and now the room felt very hot and steamy. "If I let you do naughty things, we'd never get out of this tub," I managed to say as he brushed his lips over mine.

He now cupped the back of my neck with one hand, and splashed warm water on me with his free hand. I lowered my eyes from his for a moment, and I saw that he was really big now, even though we were both mostly covered by the foamy water.

"I don't care if we never get out of this tub," he whispered, tilting my face up to him. His dark eyes were filled with lust and heat. "You'll be too busy moaning my name to get out."

I opened my mouth to protest but he shoved his lips against mine and silenced me. I responded hungrily, clutching tightly at him and pushing him against the edge of the bathtub. _How was it possible to feel even hotter than just a second ago?_ I thought dimly as we kept kissing and kissing.

He wedged his thigh in between my legs, and I moaned into his mouth. I wanted him so much right now. He shoved his tongue even further into my mouth, and our tongues furiously fought for control. I could feel his hands splashing water on me to wash the body wash off. His hands slid down to around my waist, and I frantically kept kissing him. I was getting wetter and wetter between my legs, which shouldn't have been possible since I was taking a bath.

When he finally stopped kissing me and pulled away, we were both breathing very heavily. "Maybe it's your turn to wash me," he murmured, his voice ragged from kissing.

I crossed my arms over my chest, not that it was really helping any since the bubble bath was lower than my chest. "Why?" I asked softly. "Maybe you should earn that first, Comrade."

"I'm as dirty as you are," he said, reaching up for the body wash he'd put on me earlier. I admired his the ripple of his muscles and how graceful he was in just his small movements. "So maybe you should wash me too."

I rolled my eyes and took the bottle. "_Fine_! But don't think you're going to get any sex tonight, if this is your intention," I added as I squeezed out some body wash onto my hands and rubbing it all over his shoulders and back.

"Believe me, you're going to take that back," Dimitri whispered huskily, and chills ran up my back.

"That's not going to happen," I whispered, kissing his chest right over his heartbeat. His heartbeat was going really fast, and I leaned my head against him.

He shivered a little. His skin was warm and silky, even with all the water droplets pooling on him. God I loved touching his skin and feeling him so close to me. I leaned in and slowly licked his chest all the way down to his flat stomach.

"Do you _want_ me to take you to our room?" he asked as I continued rubbing body wash into his chest and his waist. "This is just pure agony, Roza."

I smirked at him as I rinsed off the body wash with water. The water was starting to get cooler, and I hadn't even washed my hair yet. "You wish I want you to take me to our room."

"I know you want me to take you to our room, and do dirty things," he countered as I leaned over for the shampoo, my breasts rubbing up against his chest.

I stuck my tongue out at him and flashed the bottle. "Now, wash my hair, and then I'll wash yours."

"Keeping your hair nice and silky for me?" he murmured as he worked the shampoo into my hair. It felt nice, for him to wash my hair. I made a mental note that we had to take baths again more often.

"Somewhat," I admitted. Back at St. Vladimir's, I'd worried that I'd had to cut my long hair, since most female guardians cut their hair. Dimitri had told me not to, and had said that he loved it the way it was. He'd even told me to just wear it up.

"Put your head into the water," he instructed a few minutes later. I did as he said, and let the water wash the shampoo out from my hair.

"Now do I have to wash your hair, or are you too scared to use a girly smelling shampoo?" I asked him.

"I'll just do it myself. Preferrably not with this shampoo," he said, looking amused.

Right before he was about to dunk his head into the water to rinse off the shampoo, I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He stared at me for a moment before I stuck my tongue out at him. "Weren't you supposed to be washing your hair?"

He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a swear word in Russian - when was he ever going to teach me swear words? - before he dunked his head into the water and rinsed out the shampoo. Feeling a little mischievous, I splashed his entire face with water.

"Are you asking for a water fight, Roza?!" he nearly yelled.

I laughed really hard now, clutching my stomach. "If I really was, I would've gotten water balloons, but now that you suggest it, excellent idea." I splashed more water at him.

He retaliated with what felt like a huge tidal wave of water. "You'd be having so much fun if you were a Moroi who controlled water," I grumbled as I flicked some water at him.

He reached out and we looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Despite my earlier teasing comments, I did want him to just drag me off to our room. Preferably where we'd have sex. Or maybe even right now...

I leaned forward and kissed him fiercely on the lips. He kissed with equal ferocity, and I felt him lift me so that I was straddling his waist. I could feel a very large bulge against my leg, and I desperately wanted him to be inside of me. I moaned as he moved his lips down to my neck and to the area in between my breasts. "Dimitri," I gasped.

He lifted his head, his chest heaving. "Room. Now."

"Shouldn't we dry off a little?" I asked, trying to keep my head straight. It was so hard to be logical when all I wanted to do was to rush to our room and have sex.

Dimitri considered this for a moment, and sighed. "Fine."

I got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. I was acutely aware of Dimitri's eyes on me as I dried myself off. "See something you like, Comrade?" I asked sultrily.

"There's a lot of stuff I like," he murmured as he grabbed a towel and got out of the bath to stand next to me, wrapping the towel around his waist.

Our eyes met again, and I could almost taste the anticipation between us in the air. The air felt so thick and heavy of all a sudden.

It was like we couldn't get to each other fast enough. Dimitri planted his lips on mine, and I put my arms around his neck, not caring about my towel. It could fall back into the bathtub, for all I cared. All I wanted right now was to kiss Dimitri forever.

He lifted me easily in his arms, and I let out a slight squeal. I hadn't even seen that coming-

My thought of train was further interrupted when he trailed soft kisses down to my neck and upper back before going back to my lips. His lips hot on mine, he carried me down the hall and into our room.

I was soon on the bed, and he was beside me. I was panting very fast.

He pushed me down onto the bed, and got on top, kissing me and making me feel hot all over. I felt his hands reach to my back, where my towel was tied. I sat up, and he undid the towel before tossing it to somewhere in our room.

"Touch me," I whispered, looking into his eyes, which were filled with desire and love for me.

He didn't need any further urging, and slid his fingers down to between my legs. I let out a moan. "How are you so wet already?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I don't know," I gasped, and whimpered as he raked one finger down the sensitive skin. "Don't be gentle."

"You're going to be so sore in the morning," he whispered, his eyes turning darker. With that, he shoved his fingers into me, and my body arched against him. There was nothing in my mind but the amazing sensations running through me. I groaned when he slowed the speed.

"You're driving me insane," I whispered, my breath ragged. "Please, Dimitri." I needed him _now_.

"Not yet," he whispered, taking his fingers out and kissing my lips and all the way down to my stomach.

"_Please_," I begged, tugging on his towel. He was making me frantic with desire now. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to hold out before falling apart.

He finally pulled his towel off and threw it to the side. He then slowly eased himself in, and I eagerly kissed him. Finally.

His body was completely pressed against mine as he slowly moved himself in and out of me. Taking it slow wasn't exactly on my mind tonight, especially after that bath. I shoved my hips against him, making it clear I didn't want him to be slow. He soon understood and shoved himself into me very roughly. I started moaning very loudly, and we started kissing. Our kisses burned like liquid fire between us.

He thrust one last time into me very roughly, almost slamming his lips against my own, and I cried out and clenched around him as pleasure rolled through me. He collapsed against mine a few seconds later, and we lay together, utterly spent.

A few minutes later, he lifted his head and kissed me. The kiss was very soft and gentle compared to all the earlier kisses. "I love you, Roza."

I smiled up at him and pulled him closer. "I love you too, Dimitri."


End file.
